Segura contradiccion
by natisluna
Summary: Dicen que los lobos son más fuertes en luna llena, tu eres un lobo divagando en una mente de eterna luna llena cansada de intentar que duermas, o mueras, o vivas, que dejes de divagar que te definas.
1. Chapter 1

_Solo aléjate de mí pero no lo hagas, no me mires pero no apartes tu mirada de mí. Estoy llena de contradicciones, todas convergen en un mismo punto, mi cerebro recuerda tu olor, tu sonrisa, incluso tu no sonrisa revolotea constantemente en mis recuerdos._

_Puedo cansarme de verte y cerrar los ojos o simplemente desviar la mirada, sin embargo tu recuerdo testarudo como todo en mí y en ti le grita a mi mente que tu mirada de acero fundido está grabada tan fuertemente en la mía que cerrar los ojos o desviar la mirada no es suficiente para apartarte de mis recuerdos._

El debate entre razón y corazón se daría seguramente más tarde, mis sentimientos gritando desesperados para ser escuchados y mi mente concentrada en susurrar. En ese momento era urgente huir, guardar la nota que había escrito pretendiendo hacer los deberes de Pociones y salir de la biblioteca antes que él se diera cuenta de que ahí estaba yo también; no soportaba tenerlo en la misma instancia, era una droga irresistible, una droga con olor a pimienta, sutil e imperceptible para muchos, embriagadora para mí.

Pasé por su lado como una estrella fugaz que solo ves un momento, así como las estrellas fugaces llamé su atención, tal vez me reconocía tan fácil entre la multitud como yo a él, tal vez su autocontrol se exponía al máximo cuando estábamos cerca, igual que el mío, o pudo no haber pasado ninguna de las anteriores, o todas, las posibilidades eran infinitas, de algo estoy segura, nuestras miradas se encontraron un momento que fue suficiente para que el fuego que desprendieron derritiera un iceberg.

Cuando llegué a mi sala común el anunciado debate entre corazón y razón se dio, entregar o no entregar la nota era algo que me carcomía desde hacía mucho tiempo cuando las empecé a escribir, de nuevo ganó la razón y la nota como todas las anteriores ocupó un lugar debajo de mi cama en un cofre de roble que él mismo me había regalado.

Una lechuza parda picoteó en mi ventana, solo atiné a ir por ella con pasos débiles, ya sabía que era de él, la reconocería entre mil.

Desenrollé de su pata una pequeña nota, las palabras allí escritas me quitaron el aire, es increíble que incluso cuando te esperas algo puede llegar a sorprenderte.

_No mas ignorarnos Rose, sabes que no lo podemos evitar_

_Ésta noche donde siempre_

_SM_


	2. Polvo

Una mota de polvo resaltada por la luz de la ventana llamó mi atención, era lo único que parecía moverse en la habitación, como un intento de desafiar la quietud.

Había llegado temprano, esperándola, con una falsa convicción que aparecería en cualquier momento, porque era imposible que faltara, lo había sentido en la biblioteca, el tiempo separados solo nos había acercado más, como cuando un elástico se estira hasta su tope y al volver lo hace con más fuerza. Sin embargo tenía dudas, como esas que asaltan cuando te enfrentas a lo impredecible.

Diez minutos antes de la hora de encuentro, esa que no cambiaba como tampoco lo hacía el lugar, ella llegó, abriendo la puerta para mirarme con una seguridad tan falsa como mi convicción, tan inestable como la mota de polvo.

- no recuerdo la última vez que llegaste temprano – le dije devolviéndole la mirada.

- nunca llego temprano – esbocé una media sonrisa, como si no lo supiera.

No se había movido de su lugar, a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta aguantaba el duelo silencioso que establecimos, como un preámbulo ya acostumbrado.

- no puedo hacer esto – abandonó y se giró hacia la ventana, fijando la vista en el vacio – el sí y el no, nos hacen daño.

- es una lucha Rose, no podemos decir siempre que sí.

- entonces diremos siempre que no.

- sabes que eso tampoco es posible, hoy rompiste la regla, has dicho que sí – me acerqué a ella, aspirando el olor de su cabello rojo, sin tocarla, mirando también el vacio, esperando poder encontrarnos en él.

- en realidad he dicho que tal vez.

- entonces, busca el equilibrio en el tal vez.

- estoy cansada de todo, y al mismo tiempo todo me hace falta.

- bienvenida al club de las contradicciones en donde el negro es más luz que oscuridad.

Un largo suspiro ocupó el lugar de su siguiente frase, ahí entendí que no debíamos estar juntos, ella no debía ser mi luz, también lo entendió.

Se dio la vuelta, encontrando mis ojos otra vez con fuego, ahí entendí que debíamos estar juntos, ella también tenía oscuridad, lo entendió. Y el fuego fue suficiente, porque el resorte había vuelto con fuerza.


	3. Silencio

Estaba en mi árbol favorito, recostada en el tronco disfrutando de la tarde y del libro que me había mandado mi madre, absorta de todo, del bullicio del castillo, de las miradas curiosas que nunca faltan, de las preguntas inútiles tipo "¿Qué haces?" Cuando tienes un libro en la mano.

Podría decirse que estaba fuera del mundo, y tal vez así era, porque no lo sentí llegar, creo que ese fue el inicio de todo, no haberlo notado cuando debía hacerlo.

Creo que fueron horas las que pasaron estando los dos sentados a lados opuestos del árbol, conservando el silencio porque en realidad era eso lo que buscábamos.

Ahí nos encontramos realmente por primera vez, cuando el destino quiso que la tarde nos cogiera juntos y nos recordara que debíamos volver al mundo, nos paramos al mismo tiempo o así lo recuerdo, cara a cara nos estudiamos, por primera vez veía sus ojos grises, por primera vez veía más allá del Malfoy idéntico a su padre, por primera vez me daba cuenta que él existía más que para perpetuar el odio de mi padre y los viejos prejuicios.

Un asentimiento de cabeza, eso fue todo lo que nos dedicamos y cada uno dio media vuelta para alejarse del lugar, sin importar que en ninguna de las dos direcciones quedaba el castillo.

Descubrimos que se puede mantener una conversación sin iniciarla, en los lados opuestos de un árbol, cuando en los días siguientes nos volvíamos a encontrar sin encontrarnos.

El silencio hizo gala de su fuerza, nos mantenía alejados, uniéndonos fuera del mundo, aportando la primera contradicción.


	4. Gravedad

- Malfoy – era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz dirigiéndose a mí pero supe de inmediato que debía voltearme y sonreírle, porque había calidez en lugar de un apellido. Tal vez esa calidez estaba solo en mí.

No lo hice, ni siquiera me detuve, aparentando que no había escuchado su voz en el tumulto, ella siguió insistiendo, yo tarareaba una canción que ya no recuerdo, cuando no podía disimular más no haberla escuchado me detuve y di media vuelta, el impacto casi nos arroja a los dos al suelo, sin embargo nos sostuvimos mutuamente y desafiamos la gravedad.

- dejaste esto – no me dijo donde, no hacía falta, pero sacó de su mochila un libro que reconocí como el que estaba leyendo esa tarde.

Le agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza, girándome antes de asimilar que de cerca, habiéndola sentido, su olor era mucho más real y perturbador que cuando la naturaleza estaba de por medio.

Caminé a paso lento, mirando el libro, lo abrí por inercia y el separador, una hoja seca cayó al suelo, esto me hizo detenerme de nuevo, yo usaba algo diferente para marcar la página en la que iba. Revisé la primera página, no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta que no era mi libro.

- Weasley – dije con voz firme, ella también se tomó su tiempo para voltear – este no es mi libro.

Había esperado que se sonrojara, poder decir que combinaba con su cabello y que se veía adorable, pero mantuvo la calma, simplemente sacó el otro libro y me lo entregó, yo hice lo propio.

- creo que he perdido la pagina en la que vas cuando se cayó la hoja, pero si me dices que está pasando en la parte que estás leyendo puedo ponerla donde estaba.

- no importa – dijo arruinando mi intento de caballerosidad – me lo sé de memoria.

Y se marchó, concentrada en buscar algo dentro de su mochila sin ni siquiera voltear a mirarme, entonces entendí que quería comprobar si en realidad se lo sabía de memoria, si había algo que la sonrojara como a las otras chicas, si su hoja seca tenía alguna historia

Quería saber si la gravedad, esa que había provocado que olvidara mi libro, esa que habíamos desafiado agarrándonos mutuamente era lo único que podía unirnos, porque sí, en ese momento fui consciente que debía cambiar de lectura si quería mantener mi salud mental intacta o al menos si quería mantenerme en pie.


	5. Vacío

Lunes: Transformaciones.

Martes: Encantamientos.

Miércoles: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras e Historia de la Magia.

Jueves: Runas Antiguas.

Viernes: Pociones.

Ese día, cuando se publicó, había llegado a varias conclusiones producto de mi horario de exámenes: la primera, que los profesores se ponían de acuerdo para hacer de nuestra vida un infierno; la segunda, que por alguna extraña confabulación del destino cada vez tenía más motivos para odiar los miércoles; la tercera, que nunca debí hacerle caso a mi madre cuando me sugirió tomar Runas Antiguas; y la cuarta, mi cama me iba a extrañar esa semana.

Caminaba entre la gente con dos escasas horas de sueño, añorando un café como los de mi abuelo que eran capaz de levantarle las energías a cualquier alumno con seis exámenes una misma semana; mi cabeza estaba llena de conocimiento, pero había un vacío, uno lo suficientemente grande como para distraerme de mi próxima tortura, el examen de Runas Antiguas.

Me faltaba un árbol. Allí donde debía estar un silencio, una lectura, la naturaleza y tal vez yo misma, solo estaba el vacio de un gran roble. Ese descubrimiento me dejó helada, porque ese vacío me llenaba la cabeza, mucho más que los conocimientos y mis conclusiones.


	6. Lágrimas

Si hubiera podido contar las lagrimas que derramó en ese momento, quizás habrían sido unas 963, sólo para decir que fueron muchas y porque ese número nunca me ha gustado, algo muy acorde con la situación dado lo que sentí cuando la vi en este estado. Era como presenciar como una torre se derrumba ante tus ojos, esa torre que has observado por años, imponente frente a las demás, no por ser más alta, o más bella, sino por resistir a las tormentas.

Y es entonces cuando te enfrentas al dilema de querer que se detenga, que sonría así no sea para ti, que vuelva a estar firme como la recuerdas, pero no sabes qué decir o qué hacer, incluso qué no hacer.

Me había quedado parando observándola en un gesto que de haber sido visto por mi madre habría tachado de mal educado e incluso grosero, porque no se mira fijamente a las personas y mucho menos cuando están llorando. No me importaba, era incapaz de moverme, de decir algo o de anunciar mi presencia.

Así que permanecimos en esa posición hasta que pude poner en un mediano orden mis ideas y solo me senté a su lado, obteniendo un ligero sobresalto pero sin lograr que levantara su cabeza, como si no le importara la identidad del intruso, porque aunque ese era un lugar público por definición, estaba adentrándome en donde no me habían invitado, a su espacio, ese que no me había atrevido a cruzar desde el otro lado del árbol.

No dije nada, hipnotizado con lo que se podía ver de las lágrimas en el hueco que dejaban sus brazos, conteniendo mis recientes impulsos de abrazarla y secarle el rostro. Cuando dejaron de caer, ella se movió, secándose como yo hubiera querido hacerlo. Después de unos segundos, me miró, con una sonrisa que no esperaba, volviendo a ser la torre que resiste a las tormentas, porque ahí entendí que lo importante no es si se tambalea, sino si a pesar de eso es capaz de seguir en pie.

- Gracias Malfoy… – dijo mientras le levantaba - por acompañarme sin hacerlo.


	7. Necesidad

**Un fragmento incluso mas corto de lo que acostumbro, pero se me ocurrió de repente y como me pasa con esta historia, tuve la necesidad de publicarlo. Disfrútenlo, queda pendiente mi promesa de un capitulo con mas dialogos.**

**Gracias a quienes comentan ^^ **

* * *

_He empezado a necesitarte, tal vez porque cuando estoy contigo me siento libre de ser como soy y no lo que debo ser, tal vez porque tu sonrisa es de esas que calman tempestades, tal vez porque conviertes mi día en algo mejor. La verdad no quiero saberlo, o no quiero aceptarlo, sólo quiero verte hoy_.

_Mañana, estoy segura que voy a necesitar no verte, porque cuando estoy cerca de ti me contaminas, siento que hay más de ti en mi misma que lo que me pertenece y eso me asusta, ahí es cuando me cuestiono lo que siento. Como respuesta a las preguntas que saltan en mi cabeza pienso que al siguiente día te necesitaré de nuevo y todo lo demás deja de importar._

En algún momento mientras escribía esa nota pensé en entregársela, fue un pensamiento vago, de esos que tienes cuando corres muy rápido y te cansas al poco tiempo, diciéndote a ti misma que empezaras a hacer ejercicio para mejorar el estado físico. Sólo las personas con fuerza de voluntad logran su cometido, yo por supuesto, no era una de ellas.


	8. Otoño

La vi levantando hojas de otoño, ampliando su sonrisa de vez en cuando al encontrar una que mereciera ser guardada.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo revuelto gracias al viento. En ese momento fue cuando en realidad la vi, más allá de la primera Hufflepuff en su familia, más allá de una alumna que sacaba notas promedio y sobresalía solo por su carisma y eterna sonrisa. Ahí vi sus ojos brillantes, sus delicadas manos, la sinceridad detrás de esa sonrisa que siempre había ignorado, y supe, con toda certeza que estaba perdido incluso desde que no la veía.

Porque miento si digo que captó mi atención desde el primer momento en que la vi o que me dediqué a observar sus gestos conociendo cómo reaccionaba ante el enojo, el nerviosismo o la emoción. Para mí era solamente una persona más, ni siquiera alguien a quien ignorar, solo era y ya, la ignoraba por inercia, de forma inconsciente, no me importaba qué pasaba con su vida, o eso creía, el destino a veces se demora en mostrarnos el camino que siempre estuvo delante de nosotros.

En definitiva hay pequeñas, pequeñísimas cosas que nos hacen felices y que cambian la forma como vemos al mundo, su sonrisa se había convertido en una de esas.


End file.
